Mizu Monogatari
by Rurraya
Summary: Musim panas yang benar-benar panas. Dan tanpa disadari, hatinya sendiri pun benar-benar panas melihat mereka berdua. "Kenapa dia harus pulang hari ini sih?" AU. OOC.
1. Di Kamar

Genevieve Café, bangku paling pojok kanan di bawah pohon...

"Kau tahu Naruto, emm... Kurasa lebih baik kita putus saja..."

Sakura memandang pacarnya takut-takut, mengaduk-aduk _fruit punch_-nya. Tangannya yang satu lagi memainkan ujung rambutnya yang sudah mulai memanjang. Perasaannya benar-benar cemas, takut pacarnya itu marah. Bagaimana pun, Naruto adalah sahabatnya sejak SMP. Mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kira-kira 2 tahun lalu, saat mereka masuk SMA. Sakura tak ingin hubungannya dengan Naruto akan merenggang akibat kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Sudah cukup hanya 'dia' yang meninggalkanku, pikir Sakura kalut.

Naruto diam saja, merunduk, menatap _banana split_-nya putus asa, berharap es krim tiga rasa itu dapat memberikan solusi untuknya. Naruto sudah tahu hal ini, begitu sepupunya sudah pulang dari Austria, hanya tinggal menunggu hari saja Sakura akan memutuskannya.

"Emm... Naruto?" panggil Sakura pelan. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Sebisa mungkin terlihat ceria, seperti kesehariannya saja.

"Ya, kurasa ini memang jalan terbaik, Sakura," ucap Naruto, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar meyakinkan, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju. "Kau tahu, kalau kita masih melanjutkan hubungan ini, kurasa akan pecah Perang Dunia ke-3. Kau tahu betapa seringnya kita bertengkar."

Sakura tampak senang Naruto tidak marah, tapi senyumnya tampak tidak meyakinkan. Sakura menyadari senyum yang Naruto berikan pada gadis itu hambar. Tak ceria. "Kau tidak marah, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, tapi ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat tidak yakin, senyumnya memudar. Dia bersandar ke kursinya dan menjungkitkannya. Kursi itu berdiri hanya pada dua kaki belakangnya saja sekarang. Naruto bisa memandang langit musim semi sekarang. Naruto menghela napas dan mulai berbicara, "Yah, aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal ini, Sakura. Cepat atau lambat, akan ada salah satu dari kita mengucapkan hal itu. Apalagi... yaah... kau tahu sendiri... Setelah Sasuke pulang dari Aus—"

"Aku memutuskan hubungan ini bukan karena Sasuke, Naruto!" seru Sakura keras. Dan agak terlalu cepat juga, sebenarnya.

"Karena dia ataupun bukan, aku yakin kita akan segera putus," ujar Naruto tenang, kelewat tenang malah. Tidak terlihat seperti Naruto, yang biasanya meledak-ledak kalau sedang marah. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya sejak kita masuk SMP, Sakura..."

"Kubilang aku—"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura. _Please_?" pinta Naruto. Tidak tega sih, sebenarnya, melihat mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca. Naruto paling tak tahan melihat seorang gadis menangis, terutama orang yang sangat disayanginya seperti Sakura. Tapi, dia harus menyampaikan segala perasaannya. Atau dia akan menyesal selamanya. "Aku selalu mengamatimu sejak SMP. Dan kulihat kau selalu memandang kakak sepupuku. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Dan aku juga tahu kalau Sasuke membalas perasaanmu. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menjadi sahabatmu, aku tahu itu, Sakura...

"Aku hanya bisa menghiburmu sebagai sahabat saat Sasuke memutuskan hubungan kalian. Tak bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, katanya. Sasuke bodoh... Padahal dia hanya ingin konsentrasi belajar di sana. Dan kau tak menyadarinya, Sakura? Kalian berdua memang bodoh..." Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepala seakan-akan dialah yang paling benar.

"Dan begitu Sasuke sudah pergi ke Austria, aku manfaatkan baik-baik kesempatan itu. Aku nyatakan perasaanku padamu waktu Nyugaku Shiki, dan aku terkejut kau menerimanya. Aku meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau kau ternyata memang menyayangiku. Padahal... Itu karena kau berusaha melupakan Sasuke kan?"

Sakura sudah menangis sekarang, air mata mendesak keluar dari matanya yang sehijau rumput dan dedaunan di pagi hari. "Naruto..."

Naruto melanjutkan, "Walaupun status kita sudah berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih, hubungan kita sehari-hari masih sama seperti sebelumnya, layaknya sahabat... Kau pasti menyadarinya, kan? Dan kalau kabar Sasuke pulang musim panas ini sampai di telingamu, kurasa kau akan segera mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura. Kau masih menunggu dia kembali."

"Ma, maaf..." Sakura terisak-isak di balik lengannya. "Aku, aku tidak tahu kau mengetahuinya, Na, Naruto... Maafkan aku... Naruto..."

"Heeeii!!" panggil Naruto, mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura keras-keras. "Mana Sakura yang asli, hah? Kembalikan Sakura, alien bodoh! Sakura yang asli tidak akan cengeng seperti ini!"

Sakura tertawa tertahan. Pipinya masih basah. Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengusap pipi Sakura, mencoba mengeringkannya. "Hei, aku tidak marah kok. Mana mungkin aku marah pada sahabatku sendiri?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Kau tidak marah? Kita masih bisa jadi sahabat lagi, kan Naruto?"

Naruto pura-pura tersinggung dan memakan—lebih tepatnya meminum—_banana split_-nya yang sudah mencair. "Baka! Tentu saja kita masih jadi sahabat! Aku kan baik hati! Asal kau tahu, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan menangis meraung-raung hanya karena masalah seperti ini! Aku tidak seperti kau, Sakura! Kau kan cengeng!"

Sakura tertawa, benar-benar tertawa. "Yah, kau benar. Aku memang cengeng."

Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap Sakura. Ya, katanya berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri, asal Sakura bahagia, aku juga bahagia.

_...bohong..._

* * *

Naruto segera naik ke kamarnya begitu sampai di rumah dan mulai memantul-mantulkan bola ke dinding kamarnya yang penuh poster pemain sepak bola terkenal. Papanya, yang seorang pemegang saham di salah satu perusahaan elektronik terkemuka, merasa terganggu. Tentu saja, mengingat ia baru saja pulang dari Nagasaki dan sudah setengah jalan menuju alam tidur, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari atas, kamar anak tunggalnya.

"Hei, Naruto! Diamlah!" seru Minato, ayah Naruto. "Aku capek!"

Suara bola yang menabrak dinding masih terdengar. "Naruto! Bisa tidak kau diam?"

Masih juga terdengar. Dengan mata dan hati yang berat, Minato keluar dari kamarnya dan naik ke kamar anaknya. "Hei Naruto..."

Tanpa diketuk, dibukanya pintu. Dan ketika dilihat anaknya hanya melamun, memantul-mantulkan bola ke dinding, terheran-heranlah dia. Apakah MU baru saja kalah? Tapi tadi malam tidak ada pertandingan... Apa nilainya jelek ya? Rasanya nilai rapor semester kemarin biasa saja... Tidak ada perubahan... Tapi kalau turun pun, Naruto tak akan semurung ini. Hh... Dasar remaja...

Minato masuk dan duduk di tepi kasur, di sebelah Naruto. "Ada masalah?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau mau cerita, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Masalah cewek?"

Naruto diam saja.

_Bingo_, batin Minato.

Minato menarik napas sebelum mulai berbicara, "Perempuan itu memang memusingkan, atau merepotkan menurut Shikaku dan anaknya. Kadang mereka bisa benar-benar membuat bingung kita, menjadi baik dan manis seperti malaikat, cerewet seperti burung beo, dan juga mereka bisa galak sesangar singa."

Naruto menatap bingung papanya, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud papanya. Bolanya dipegang saja, berhenti dipantul-pantulkan. Minato menarik napas lagi. "Tapi, di balik semua itu, kau akan mengerti bahwa perempuan itu istimewa. Ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang benar-benar spesial, menarik, di dalam diri tiap perempuan. Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu terkagum-kagum, terperangah, terkaget-kaget, tapi juga membuatmu merasa tertarik padanya."

"Apa itu?" ujar Naruto pelan.

Minato mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Papa juga tak tahu kenapa Papa malah menikah dengan Mamamu. Waktu Papa kecil, Papa benar-benar kesal dengan Mamamu, tapi aku malah menikahi Mamamu."

"Waktu Papa kecil?" ulang Naruto heran, mulai memperhatikan omongan Minato.

"Papa dan Mama bertetangga sejak kecil, dan dialah yang selalu bermain dengan Papa," terang Minato sambil memutar bola matanya membayangkan masa kecilnya yang betul-betul suram. "Sebenarnya hanya dia yang bermain, sih. Dia bermain bola dengan anak-anak lain, dan Papa hanya menonton di pinggir lapangan. Dan setiap kami pulang, kami harus melewati rumah Yamamoto-san yang punya anjing galak. Tapi malah Mamamu yang menjagaku, padahal kan aku lelaki.

"Dan Mamamu selalu mengejek Papa pengecut. Sampai SMP pun Papa masih kesal dengan Mama," kata Minato. "Mamamu pindah ke Osaka saat SMA, dan kami tak pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi, saat di universitas, Papa bertemu kembali dengannya, dan kami malah jatuh cinta. Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, rasanya Kushina menjadi lebih dewasa, atau anggun..." gumam Minato menerawang, seakan kembali ke masa-masa indahnya di universitas.

"Jadi? Apa yang istimewa dari Mama? Dia kan tomboy."

"Itulah keanehannya. Papa dulu kesal sama Mama, tapi setelah lama berpisah, Papa malah sadar kalau Papa ternyata kangen Mamamu yang nakal, urakan, dan tomboy. Tidak setiap wanita kan, punya sifat seperti itu? Itu ciri khas tiap wanita. Setiap wanita itu unik. Dan begitu kau tahu keunikan itu, kau akan tergila-gila padanya, Naruto."

Minato tersenyum puas, merasa dirinya bijak sekali. Jarang-jarang dia berbicara panjang lebar tentang perempuan, terlebih dia menceritakannya pada anak lelaki satu-satunya itu. Tapi senyumnya menghilang melihat Naruto malah tambah murung. "Apa Papa salah ngomong?"

Naruto menggeleng kepala. "Aku sudah menemukannya, Pa. Tapi dia malah pergi ke cowok lain."

Minato manggut-manggut. Jadi itu masalahnya. Pasti Sakura-lah yang dimaksud Naruto. "Kalau begitu, cari yang lain saja? Perempuan tidak cuma dia saja."

"Masalahnya," Naruto keras kepala, "bagaimana aku menemukan wanitu unik itu sementara sudah ada yang tepat di depan mataku sendiri?"

"Biarkan saja, kalau begitu," sahut Minato santai, mengamati meja belajar anaknya yang sangat berantakan. "Kehidupan ini seperti air. Saat ini kau masih di hulu sungai. Awan yang akan menjadi peneduhmu ternyata tertiup angin, dan yang harus air lakukan adalah mengalir. Lupakan awan itu. Pergilah ke hilir dan terus mengalir. Dan jika saatnya tiba, kau akan bertemu awan yang tepat."

Minato tersenyum menyemangati.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Naruto. Kau akan segera menemukan awan yang tepat."

* * *

Minna-san, inilah fic aku yang pertama. Aku sudah berusaha keras agar fic ini layak dipost, dan aku sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran para senpai semua. Terima kasih ya!!


	2. Di Langit

**Chapter 2 : Di Langit**

**Disclaimer:** Semua tokoh kecuali Tsubasa, Shizuka, Sora Store, dan bos Sora milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, OOC, tak mengandung humor

* * *

...asal Sakura bahagia, aku juga bahagia...

_...bohong..._

...aku kan sahabatnya, tentu saja aku juga harus bahagia...

_...tidak mungkin..._

...kenapa tidak mungkin? Tentu saja aku bahagia. Aku bahagia melihat Sakura bisa kembali bersama Sasuke...

_...kalau begitu, kenapa kau menangis?..._

...

_...hh... Baka..._

* * *

Bola sepak penuh lumpur kering dan goresan itu memantul ketika bertemu dinding yang penuh poster bergambarkan para pemain sepak bola terkenal. Ditangkapnya bola kesayangannya itu dan dilemparkannya kembali ke dinding, dan diulangnya lagi, lagi, lagi.

Bug, hep. Bug, hep. Bug, hep. Bug, hep.

Bola itu bola pertama yang dia dapatkan dan sudah menemani Naruto selama kurang lebih setengah dari usianya. Permukaannya sudah lusuh, penuh goresan, dan lumpur kering menutupi sebagian besar permukaannya. Sebagai bola satu-satunya sejak kira-kira berumur 10 tahun, Naruto layaknya seorang ayah yang overprotektif terhadap anak perempuannya yang sedang menginjak masa remaja dan gencar-gencarnya didekati lelaki. Sedikit lumpur saja, bola itu segera dilap hingga mengilat. Bahkan Naruto memberinya nama: Tsubasa. Sayap.

Mata Naruto tidak fokus. Walaupun matanya mengarah ke Tsubasa, pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Papanya sudah berangkat kerja sejak pagi tadi, sedangkan mamanya sedang pulang ke Osaka selama beberapa hari untuk merawat Obaa-san. Kini Naruto hanya sendiri saja di rumahnya. Tidak masalah kalau Naruto memantulkan Tsubasa lagi dan lagi, toh tidak ada papanya yang biasanya akan memprotes kelakuan anaknya itu.

Naruto memikirkan ucapan papanya kemarin.

_...Kehidupan ini seperti air. Saat ini kau masih di hulu sungai. Awan yang akan menjadi peneduhmu ternyata tertiup angin, dan yang harus air lakukan adalah mengalir. Lupakan awan itu. Pergilah ke hilir dan terus mengalir. Dan jika saatnya tiba, kau akan bertemu awan yang tepat..._

Yah, itu benar. Biarkan hidup ini mengalir. Sudah seharusnya aku melupakan Sakura, Naruto membatin. Kau sudah tahu resikonya Naruto, saat kau menembak Sakura. Untuk apa menangis dan bersedih hati? Bangkit adalah hal yang harus dilakukan.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa sendiri. Keras dan agak menggema di kamarnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa lucu, membayangkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar semalaman hanya karena ditolak seorang perempuan. Pastilah seluruh orang yang mengenal Naruto akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Uzumaki Naruto yang itu? Yang selalu bersemangat? Mengurung diri? Hanya karena cewek?_

_Lelucon yang bagus, Bung_.

Dan lelucon itu baru saja Naruto lakukan. Menangis dan mengurung diri. Bukankah hal ini sangat menggelikan? batin Naruto miris.

Naruto melirik jam di dinding. Masih jam 8 pagi, tapi perutnya sudah keroncongan. Otaknya bekerja, mengingat-ingat hanya tinggal sebungkus ramen instan di lemari. Merutuki mamanya yang meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan sekarat, krisis makanan.

Tapi melihat hari ini begitu cerah—bahkan Shizuka, burung peliharaan papanya berkicau yang biasanya diam seribu bahasa burung—membuat Naruto ingin berjalan-jalan keluar. Dan Sora adalah pilihan pertamanya.

Mandi, makan ramen, lalu ke Sora, pikir Naruto menyusun kegiatannya hari itu.

Naruto menyeka matanya dengan lengan dan bangkit, menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

* * *

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya santai, bersiul-siul, membiarkan rambutnya yang masih basah tertiup angin. Kurang dari 5 menit kemudian dia tiba di tempat tujuannya, toko kaset Sora Store. Dia sudah sering datang ke sini. Selain koleksinya lengkap dan lokasinya yang dekat, ada Nara Shikamaru, tetangganya yang bekerja paruh waktu di sana.

"Yo! Ohayou, minna!" sapa Naruto keras begitu memasuki Sora. Masih belum ada pengunjung rupanya. Tentu saja, jarum jam masih menunjuk ke arah angka 9, dan toko ini baru dibuka setengah jam yang lalu.

"Hmmm..."

"Ah, ohayou Naruto!"

Dilihatnya Chouji sedang mengepel di dekat gudang sambil memakan sebungkus keripik kentang. Celemek khas pegawai Sora tidak bisa menutupi perut gendutnya. Dan sebungkus keripik kentang menyembul dari balik saku celananya. Lalu, sahabat Chouji, Shikamaru, sedang bermalas-malasan di kursi kasir. Naruto nyengir, pemandangan sehari-hari ya seperti ini.

"Chouji, kudengar ada restoran baru di ujung jalan," ujar Naruto, mulai melihat-lihat. Nyengirnya makin lebar melihat air liur menggantung di ujung mulut Chouji.

"Benarkah?" sahut Chouji antusias tapi sedetik kemudian malah menjadi lesu. "Aku ingin ke sana, tapi setelah shift kami habis, kami harus segera ke kampus, Naruto... Kelas dimulai lebih cepat beberapa hari tahun ini. Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin pergi..."

"Oi, kau, Naruto!" seru Shikamaru malas-malasan, tak memedulikan sahabatnya yang sekarang panik kebakaran jenggot. Shikamaru adalah tetangga sebelah rumah Naruto yang sekarang sedang kuliah tingkat 3 dan bekerja paruh waktu di Sora. Dan dia seorang pemalas. "Kenapa kau lesu, hah? Dan kemarin kau ribut sekali, tahu! Pasti kau memantul-mantulkan Tsubasa-mu itu lagi, kan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. "Maafkan aku, deh."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalamaa—huaaahh..." Shikamaru mulai menguap. "Yah, lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu, sana. Aku mau mencuci muka dulu. Kalau tidak, bos akan marah melihatku tidur lag—huaaahh..."

Shikamaru pergi ke kamar kecil, dan Chouji minta izin ke gudang dulu. Naruto masih mencari-cari ketika di dengarnya ada suara seorang perempuan di pojok.

"Moshimoshi?" sapa perempuan itu. Naruto tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa perempuan itu, terhalang oleh beberapa baris rak kaset. Naruto cuek saja, berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia membeli kaset yang lagunya mendayu-dayu saja.

"Lagi?" desah si perempuan. "Tapi tadi pagi masih sehat kok... Makanya aku santai hari ini... Apa harus sekarang, Nii-san?"

Naruto menemukan sebuah kaset bersampul pink. Pasti lagunya mendayu-dayu, ujar Naruto dalam hati. Cocok dengan suasana hatinya sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku segera pulang. Tolong bilang pada Sarutobi-san untuk menjemputku di 7-Eleven dekat rumah." _Klik_.

Naruto beranjak ke meja kasir. Ketika dilihatnya seorang gadis muncul dari pojok, bertabrakan dengan Shikamaru yang baru kembali dari kamar kecil.

"Ah, maafkan saya," ujar si gadis. Gadis itu mulai berlari, agak terburu-buru rupanya. Naruto menggeser posisi tubuhnya agar tidak menghalangi jalan. Ia mengamati si gadis yang sudah mulai berlari. Gadis itu sebaya dengannya, rambutnya yang gelap panjang berenang-renang ketika si pemilik berlari. Gadis itu cukup manis, ditambah dengan terusan musim panasnya yang berwarna kuning. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terkesima.

Ekspresi si gadis benar-benar sendu. Dan terlihat kesepian. Seakan-akan seluruh masalah di dunia ini ditimpakan padanya, yang diterimanya dengan pasrah begitu saja. Tapi tetap ada keanggunan di balik semua masalah yang dia hadapi. Singkat kata, dia lebih dewasa daripada yang seharusnya.

Ketika mereka berhadapan, mata mereka bertemu. Matanya yang berwarna lavender terlihat berkaca-kaca, tapi tidak terlihat seperti sering menangis. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Bunga lavender yang layu sia-sia, batin Naruto.

Naruto menggeser badannya lagi, membiarkan si gadis lewat.

* * *

Gyahahaha! Hancur! Fic ini jelas-jelas ancur, parah... TTxTT Menyesal kan baca fic ini? Entahlah, rasanya otakku jadi makin kacau setelah terserang DBT (Demam Berdarah dan Tifus) dan dirawat seminggu... Mungkin makanan di RS udah diracunin atau ditetesin Baygon kali...

Tapi terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya akan aku ucapkan jika Anda berkenan memberi aku kritik dan saran...

Terima kasih untuk para senpai yang sudah memberi aku saran... Sangat, sangat, sangat membantu... Soalnya aku kira disclaimer itu udah ada dari sananya. Aku cari-cari kok nggak ada? Ternyata harus tulis sendiri toh? Gaptek banget aku -jitak kepala sendiri-


	3. Di Bawah Pohon

**Chapter 3 : Di Bawah Pohon**

**Disclaimer:** Semua tokoh kecuali si pendeta-botak-muncrat milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, OOC

* * *

"Hoaahm... Uuh, lapar!"

Menggeliat, Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang dan mengambil manga seri selanjutnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kasur Naruto. Dari _cover_-nya saja sudah kelihatan kalau manga ini sudah dibaca ribuan kali oleh sang pemilik.

Perutnya bernyanyi-nyanyi sumbang minta diisi. "Perutmu ini cuma diisi semangkuk kecil ramen dan dua gelas air saja sejak tadi pagi! Isi lagi dong!" Kalau perut Naruto bisa berbicara mungkin itu yang akan dikatakan sang perut kepada Naruto sekarang.

Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya dengan merana dan menatap nanar jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan jam 1 siang. Perutnya belum diisi lagi sejak tadi pagi tapi apa daya tak ada makanan yang tersisa di dapur. Kecuali dia itu seekor kelinci, rasanya wortel mentah di kulkas benar-benar lezat.

Tak mengacuhkan perutnya yang merana kesepian, Naruto mulai membaca manga favoritnya. Baru membaca halaman pertama, air mata segera keluar dari mata biru langit Naruto. Dia sudah membaca manga ini sejak setahun lalu, tapi tetap saja air mata selalu mengalir deras ketika ia membacanya. Tubuhnya berguncang-guncang keras hingga kaki ranjang berderak mengerikan. Berusaha keras tak memedulikan air matanya, Naruto membuka lembar kedua yang rupanya merupakan kesalahan fatal. Matanya sudah terpejam akibat bertambah derasnya air mata. Perutnya mengejang kesakitan. Dia bahkan sudah lupa dengan namanya sendiri.

"Gyahahahahaha! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!!"

Sekarang Naruto malah berguling-guling di kasurnya. Tertawa keras sendiri seperti orang tak waras. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram perutnya yang lelah terlalu lama tertawa. Pipinya basah, mulutnya pegal. Tapi tawa gila masih meluncur dari mulut Naruto seperti tak akan pernah berhenti.

"Hahahaha! Dasar bodoh...! Tensai apanya kau, hah?!"

"Naruto! Ada apa denganmu, heh? Kau baca manga itu lagi?"

"Hahaha—eh! Lho, Pap—Papa?"

Minato berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamar Naruto. Matanya melotot marah sekaligus menunjukkan kelelahan. Dengan langkah pasti Minato menghampiri Naruto yang tidur-tiduran di kasur dan menjitak kepalanya. "Bodoh! Pintu kau biarkan tak terkunci sementara kau terbahak-bahak di atas! Bagaimana kalau ada perampok, anak bodoh?"

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan duduk di tepi kasur sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang nyeri, mulutnya komat-kamit merutuki papanya. "Kalau aku anak bodoh, berarti Papa yang bodoh, eh? Kan aku anak Pap—ADUH!"

Minato menjitak kepala anaknya lagi dengan wajah memerah karena pilihan katanya yang salah. "Daripada itu, cepat bersiap-siap, Naruto. Kita pergi," ujar Minato geram.

Naruto bengong. "Ke mana? Ke restoran ujung jalankah? Oh iya, kenapa Papa pulang cepat?"

Minato melonggarkan dasinya. "Pikiranmu itu hanya ada makanan saja, ya? Sekarang, cepat carikan dasi hitam Papa! Dan yang punyamu juga! Punyamu baru dibeli 3 bulan lalu, kan?

Naruto menutup mulutnya yang awalnya terbuka lebar. "Siapa yang meninggal, Pa?"

"Ah. Ya. Itu... Istrinya Hiashi-san." Minato melirik Naruto. "Kau tahu Hyuuga Hiashi kan? Teman papa yang punya saham paling besar? Istrinya meninggal tadi pagi. Nah, berhubung mamamu tidak ada, lebih baik kau segera bersiap-siap Naru—"

"EH! Tapi aku belum makan, Pa! Mana mungkin aku pergi ke sana dengan perut kosong?" protes Naruto keras menuntut haknya.

"Tentu saja mungkin!" sembur Minato. "Cepatlah kau bersiap-siap! Setelah dari sana kita pergi cari makan, setuju?"

Naruto nyengir kegirangan.

* * *

Naruto bingung. "Kita nggak nyasar ke istana kan, Pa?"

"Lihat! Banyak pelayat yang datang. Kau kira istana bisa dimasuki sembarangan, hah?"

Naruto baru saja tiba di kediaman—atau lebih tepatnya istana—Hyuuga. Rumahnya terdiri dari beberapa bangunan utama dan di sekelilingnya dikelilingi pagar tembok yang kokoh. Tamannya indah seperti taman di zaman Jepang kuno. Seperti istana saja. Sebenarnya Naruto pernah bertemu Hiashi-sama saat ke kantor papanya. Orangnya benar-benar tegas dan rasanya tidak pernah tersenyum. Menurut cerita papanya, Hiashi-sama mempunyai dua orang putri dan satu putra angkat. Ketiga anaknya dididik dengan keras, sementara istrinya sendiri sejak suatu kecelakaan 8 tahun lalu menjadi sering sakit-sakitan hingga akhirnya berpulang tadi pagi.

Naruto dan papanya kemudian masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar tempat jenazah disemayamkan. Setelah memberi uang duka, mereka masuk lebih dalam dan mendapati sudah banyak orang yang duduk dan menunggu yang lain datang. Setelah mencari-cari _zabuton_ yang masih kosong, mereka menemukan _zabuton_ kosong di pojok depan, dekat dengan peti jenazah. Naruto menggerutu dalam hati melihat yang tak ada kursi sama sekali, yang artinya dia harus berada dalam posisi _seiza_ selama kurang lebih sejam.

Naruto mengamati peti jenazah. Kayunya terbuat dari kayu berkualitas bagus, sepertinya. Dan banyak ukiran di sana sini. Pasti keluarga Hyuuga ini keturunan bangsawan, pikir Naruto.

Setelah seluruh tamu datang—yang jumlahnya kira-kira mencapai 150 orang, jumlah yang cukup fantastis bagi Naruto—seorang pendeta masuk dan mulai membaca kitab sutra di depan peti.

Naruto tidur-tidur ayam sementara pendeta di depannya mengoceh terus mengeluarkan air yang bersumber dari kau-tahu-apa yang kemudian beterbangan menodai peti jenazah. Kaki Naruto sudah kesemutan dan perutnya sudah benar-benar memberontak. Berapa lama lagi pendeta botak ini membaca kitab dan mengoceh tidak keruan?! teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Minato menyikut perut Naruto. "Tahanlah sebentar lagi!" bisik Minato. Naruto memaksa matanya tetap terbuka dan melihat si pendeta sudah berubah posisi dan digantikan oleh seorang lelaki yang usianya mungkin setahun dua tahun di atas Naruto. Matanya terpejam. Setelah menanam dupa di kendi kecil di atas meja altar, dia membuka mata lavendernya yang berkaca-kaca dan bangkit berdiri.

Aku pernah melihat mata itu, batin Naruto. Lalu mengumpat pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Naruto pernah melihat mata itu, mata yang juga dimiliki Hiashi-sama. Dan lelaki yang sudah berjalan ke arah keluar itu, menurut perkiraan Naruto, adalah putra angkat Hiashi-sama. Tapi Naruto yakin pernah melihat mata lavender seperti itu juga baru-baru ini, hanya saja Naruto tidak tahu kapan rasanya dia pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya. Pastilah yang kumaksud mata Hiashi-sama, kata Naruto dalam hati.

Lalu seorang gadis berkimono biru gelap bercorak bunga teratai masuk dan terdengar banyak bisikan mencela. Wajah Hiashi-sama—yang duduk di seberang papanya, berhadap-hadapan—tampak tegang, bibirnya dikatupkan, gemetar menahan amarah. Naruto heran terhadap gadis ini. Sepengetahuan Naruto, bukankah anggota keluarga harus berpakaian hitam-hitam atau berkimono polos? Dan gadis ini juga berdandan, walau tipis, dan memakai _kanzashi_ juga hiasan rambut yang warnanya tidak mendukung suasana duka seperti ini. Gadis pemberontak, batin Naruto. Dan sadarlah ia.

Itu gadis yang dilihatnya tadi pagi di Sora.

Gadis berwajah sendu yang terburu-buru.

Bunga lavender yang layu sia-sia.

Si gadis terus berjalan, tidak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang. Naruto terperangah kaget dan berbisik pada ayahnya, "Siapa gadis ini, Pa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung Hiashi-san. Banyak orang beranggapan dialah penyebab kecelakaan 8 tahun lalu, yang membuat ibunya sakit-sakitan. Dia tidak kelihatan sedih, ya?"

Naruto mengamati Hinata, yang sekarang sedang berdoa sambil memejamkan mata. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia paham kenapa wajah Hinata tampak sendu. Ibunya sakit-sakitan sejak dia masih kecil, sementara ayahnya mendidiknya dengan keras dan orang-orang menyalahkan dia sebagai penyebab kecelakaan itu. Dan tadi pagi ibunya meninggal, tanpa sempat merasakan kasih sayang si ibu lebih lama, tanpa sempat meminta maaf. Tapi gadis ini sama sekali tidak menangis, berkaca-kaca pun tidak. Padahal Naruto tahu, pastilah dia amat sedih dan kesepian. Rumahnya saja cukup untuk menampung seluruh murid di sekolah Naruto.

Naruto mengeluh. Dibandingkan dengan masalah Hinata sih, masalah Naruto dengan Sakura sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Tapi dia malah menangis, mengeluh, dan bersikap pengecut. Naruto memandang Hinata yang bersiap menanam dupa. _Aku harus bangkit_, tekad Naruto. _Aku harus kembali seperti sedia kala dan tidak akan pernah menyerah, betapapun sulitnya masalah itu. Yeah, kau pasti bisa Naruto!_

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tersebut keras-keras. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Naruto heran. Dan Naruto sendiri juga heran. Mengapa kakinya tidak kesemutan lagi, dan mengapa rasanya dia _seperti_ sedang berdiri?

Wajah Naruto memerah, melihat dirinya berdiri, tangannya terkepal dan posisinya yang tidak enak dipandang. Naruto menoleh, mendengar seorang gadis tertawa pelan, dan melihat Hinata yang tertawa. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, nyengir.

Kruyuuuuk~!

Suara tawa memecah keheningan mendengar suara perut Naruto yang bernyanyi sumbang lagi. Wajah Naruto tambah merah, tapi senang melihat si gadis juga ikut tertawa. Naruto nyengir lagi, dan melakukan _ojigi_ sambil meminta maaf.

Naruto melakukan _seiza_ lagi sambil menatap Hinata yang sudah berhenti tertawa. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Si gadis tersenyum sopan, sekaligus geli, lalu bangkit.

* * *

Naruto melakukan peregangan di teras. Pegal. Pegal. Pegal. _Seiza_ selama 2 jam? Kakinya sudah mati rasa saat akhirnya seluruh acara membosankan ini selesai. Dan libur musim semi hampir selesai. Naruto menggerutu liburnya kali ini dihabiskan hanya di rumah saja. Belum lagi dia ditunjuk menjadi panitia Nyugaku Shiki nanti. Artinya dia harus bangun ekstra pagi saat hari pertama ajaran baru dimulai.

Naruto bersandar ke dinding, menunggu papanya yang katanya akan pergi dulu berbincang dengan sesama pemegang saham. Naruto mendengus. Papanya memang gila kerja. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Memandang langit musim semi, Naruto kembali teringat Sakura. Tapi segera ditepisnya ingatan itu. Bukankah dia sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya? Menghela napas, dia melihat Hinata sedang duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon kesemek. Kepalanya menunduk. Naruto berjalan menyeberangi hamparan rumput yang luas dan menghampiri Hinata. Ada firasat tertentu bahwa Naruto akan merasa sangat beruntung jika dapat berkenalan dengan putri sulung Hiashi-sama itu.

Ada sesuatu yang berkilau di rumput. Naruto memungutnya dan menyadari ternyata benda tersebut hiasan rambut milik Hinata. Bentuknya seperti awan. Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menyerahkan hiasan tersebut. "Punyamu kan?"

"Ah, ya. Kau benar. Terima kasih," ujar Hinata pelan, mengambilnya dari Naruto dan memasangnya kembali.

Hening.

"Ah, tad—" kata Naruto, tapi Hinata menyela, memandang langit, sekilas terlihat seperti sedang melamun, "Langit memang indah ya. Awan saling berkejaran satu sama lain."

Naruto bingung ke mana arah pembicaraan Hinata, tapi Hinata malah menunduk lagi. Kemudian Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto. "Tadi kita sempat bertemu di Sora, kan?"

"Oh! Kau tahu itu aku, ya?"

Hinata masih tersenyum sendu. "Semua orang akan dengan cepat mengenalmu. Wajah dan rambutmu mudah dikenali. Tapi rambut pirangmu lebih mencuat sekarang. Rambutmu sudah kering, soalnya."

Naruto nyengir lagi, kagum dengan perhatian Hinata. "Nah, emm... Jadi tadi kau dapat telepon dari rumahmu, ya? Waktu kau di Sora?"

"Iya, tadi dari Nii-san. Katanya penyakit Ibu kambuh lagi. Makanya aku harus pulang."

"Ooh..." gumam Naruto. "Kamu kesepian nggak, tinggal di rumah sebesar ini?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Kamu nggak nangis waktu ibumu meninggal?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk tidak menangis kalau sudah tiba saatnya dia pergi."

"Kenapa kamu berdandan? Kamu nggak takut dimarahi ayahmu?" selidik Naruto. "Eh maaf! Aku cuma ingin tahu saja. Nggak dijawab juga nggak apa-apa kok!"

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Ayah memang marah melihat aku berdandan dan memakai kimono ibuku..."

"Jadi ini kimono ibumu?" seru Naruto kaget.

"Ya... Ibuku yang memintanya. Katanya aku tidak boleh sedih saat Ibu meninggal. Makanya aku berdandan dan memakai perhiasan, untuk menunjukkan pada Ibu kalau aku tidak sedih..."

"Wah. Masalahmu cukup berat juga ya?" tanya Naruto simpatik.

Hinata diam saja dan malah memandang langit lagi. Sementara Naruto mengamati wajah Hinata. Mata lavendernya yang kosong, wajahnya yang agak tirus, kulitnya yang putih, rambut gelapnya... Benar-benar suatu kesatuan yang indah, mengagumkan. Dia benar-benar kagum pada Hinata. Dan melihat Hinata yang sekarang, Naruto tidak lagi melihat Hinata sebagai lavender yang layu, tapi sebagai lavender yang berusaha bangkit lagi setelah ditiup angin. Putri yang tegar.

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat, membuat Naruto kaget. "Dan kau...?"

Naruto mengernyit, tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Hinata. "Dan aku...?"

Hinata bergumam pelan, "Kau punya masalah kan? Masalah yang seharusnya kau bisa atasi dengan mudah..."

Wajah Naruto memerah. "Em, apa kelihatan jelas, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, kukira kau seorang yang bersemangat. Tapi kau malah agak murung. Pasti kau punya masalah kan?" tebak Hinata.

"Er... Yah, sebenarnya... Kau benar. Kemarin aku..."

Dan mengalirlah segala permasalahan, unek-unek dan kekecewaan yang dipendam Naruto. Naruto yang menyukai sahabatnya, sahabatnya malah menyukai sepupunya, sepupunya pergi dan Naruto bertugas menjaganya, melepas sahabatnya untuk sepupunya... Mengalir dari mulutnya begitu saja. Dan didengar oleh seorang putri berwajah sendu yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak yakin putri itu mengetahui nama Naruto.

"Begitulah ceritanya..." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. "Apa menurutmu tindakanku salah? Melepaskan Sakura? Bagaimana _menurutmu_?"

Hinata malah memandang langit lagi. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya dia menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Kau tahu resikonya saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura-san. Jadi untuk apa kau mengeluh? Kau akan diputuskan Sakura-san saat sepupumu pulang, itu resiko yang kau tahu harus kau terima entah kapan. Jadi aku tak bisa membantumu di sini."

Naruto memandang rumput, malu, membenarkan ucapan Hinata.

"Tapi kau benar-benar seperti ksatria," Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto dengan lembut. "Dari yang bisa kusimpulkan, kau tidak begitu menyukai sepupumu, kan? Tapi kau malah memercayainya untuk menjaga orang yang kau sayangi... Seperti ksatria saja."

Pipi Naruto agak memerah dipuji seperti itu. "Terima kasih... Nah, jadi—ehm—apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, menurutmu?"

Hinata mengedikkan bahu dengan anggun. "Oh. Tak ada yang tahu, kurasa."

"Tak ada?" ulang Naruto heran.

"Tak ada. Yang tahu hanya hatimu sendiri. Bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi... Apa kau punya saran?" desak Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum, menatap awan lagi. "Kau masih boleh menyayanginya... Tidak ada yang berhak melarang kau. Siapapun itu. Tapi kau harus sadar kau hanya bisa menjaganya sebagai sahabat saja. Dan saat kau sudah bisa menjaganya sebagai sahabat dengan tulus, kau akan mulai belajar menyayangi orang lain lagi... Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai wanita yang ingin kau lindungi selamanya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham sekaligus terperangah akan saran Hinata yang rasanya begitu dewasa.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Hinata. "Kau pasti akan bisa melewati ini. Karena matamu bilang, seberat apapun masalahnya, kau bisa, harus, dan pasti melewatinya."

Naruto terdiam, sekaligus terperangah. "Apa mataku berkata seperti itu?"

"Menurutmu sendiri?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Mungkin saja sih."

Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto, berusaha menyemangati. "Jangan ragu dong. Kau pasti bisa! Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi di dalam."

Naruto menggaruk hidungnya, mengingat-ingat kejadian memalukan tadi. "Yeah, aku bisa..."

"Ucapkan dengan lantang!" dorong Hinata.

"Aku pasti bisa!!" teriak Naruto ke arah langit musim semi, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. "Lihat saja, Sakura! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto akan menemukan cewek yang lebih baik darimu!!"

Setelah berteriak-teriak, Naruto menarik napas pelan-pelan, berusaha menikmati setiap tarikan napasnya, merasa sangat puas bisa berteriak mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. "Terima kasih, Hinata-san. Padahal kita baru berte—"

"Hinata-nee! Ayah memanggilmu!" panggil seorang bocah perempuan dari teras.

Pandangan Hinata mulai sendu lagi. Dia beranjak dari duduknya. Begitu juga Naruto. Sebelum pergi, Hinata memandang awan lagi. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Hinata-san," Naruto membungkukkan badannya. "Saran Hinata-san sangat berarti buat aku. Maaf, aku malah merepotkanmu."

Hinata tersenyum, tapi sekarang menjadi sendu lagi. "_Daijoubu_, tidak merepotkan, kok, Naruto-kun."

"Lho, kamu tahu nama aku ya?"

"Kamu sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi. Kau lupa?"

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Ah, iya. Kamu benar. Nah, kurasa ayahmu sudah menunggu. Sekali lagi, _arigatou gozaimasu_, Hinata-san."

Hinata berbalik pergi, anggun. "Sampai jumpa."

* * *

Wah, sudah chapter 3! Nggak nyangka! Ternyata saya jenius yah? –berpose- -ditinju Hanamichi Sakuragi-

Yah, intinya, maaf update-nya kelamaan. Biasa deh, banyak try out... Tugas kelompok... Ujian praktek... Bimbel... Fiuh... Capek. =_=' Eh, kok malah curhat? Maaf, maaf... Hehe! Oh iya. Ada yang tahu Naruto baca manga apa sampai-sampai _gugulingan_ kaya orang gila? Raya lagi seneng baca manga ini sampai dikira orang stres ama temen-temen sekelas XD

Buat **Nana YazuChi**-senpai, abis baca review-nya Raya jadi bingung. Emangnya fic ancur ini sedih ya? Padahal rasanya penulisan Raya kok kurang ngena... Tapi makasih udah ngereview yah!

**Wolfie Cielshitsuji**-senpai (ehm, manggilnya gimana ya?), nih, udah Raya panjangin..! Atau masih kurang panjang? Awalnya tuh, chapter 2 ma 3 mau digabung, tapi kok rasanya gimana gitu. Jadinya dipotong, walau yang ke-2 jadi pendek banget sih... Haha, maaf deh...

**Uchiha Yuki**-senpai, waduh! Sadis banget pikirannya! Hinata dianiaya? Tidak...! –nangis darah- Eh, tapi emang bener sih Hinata dianiaya, walau secara nggak langsung -digeplak Hiashi-

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama... Tapi yah, sabar aja ya? Kan orang sabar pantatnya lebar... Eh, disayang Tuhan!


	4. Di Bandara

**Chapter 4 : Di Bandara**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, OOC

* * *

Musim semi memang sudah cukup lama berlangsung. Musim yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang, kecuali bagi mereka yang punya alergi serbuk bunga. Suhu sudah mulai menghangat dan bunga-bunga mulai menggeliat. Burung-burung mulai berkicau dan kupu-kupu bebas untuk menari lagi. Tapi tetap takkan bisa mengalahkan pesona sang primadona yang hanya bisa mekar di musim ini.

Rasanya baru sehari bunga sakura bermekaran, esoknya turunlah hujan kelopak merah muda yang rutin terjadi saat musim semi. Mekarnya tak lama tapi sanggup memberi keindahan tiada tara bagi orang-orang. Tapi bukankah karena hal ini semua orang menjadi bersemangat? Bersemangat untuk memulai hari yang berliku-liku bak maze tak berujung. Bersemangat menghadapi rintangan dan hambatan yang menghadang. Bunga inilah yang memberi banyak pelajaran tersirat bagi kita: apakah kita sanggup memberi manfaat bagi semua? Memberi inspirasi walaupun sebentar saja... Memberi kebahagiaan layaknya bunga sakura yang selalu memunculkan senyum di wajah tiap orang. Yang membuat semua orang berceloteh riang di mana kebanyakan dari mereka memakai seragam baru pada musim semi.

Hari ini hari pertama tahun ajaran yang baru dimulai. Nyugaku Shiki, upacara hari pertama masuk sekolah diadakan hari ini, bertepatan dengan turunnya hujan kelopak merah muda yang rata-rata berasal dari pohon sakura jenis _someiyoshino_. Masing-masing orang tua mengantar anaknya ke sekolah yang baru dengan wajah cerah; sejenak melupakan rutinitas sehari-hari, kredit rumah yang belum dibayar ataupun sekedar urusan makan malam; memotret mereka di bawah pohon sakura untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan di hari tua nanti. Celoteh riang dan senyum bahagia bisa didapati di wajah seluruh orang.

Kecuali tiga orang itu.

Orang yang pertama sedang mengomeli orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia bahagia, sebenarnya. Apalagi sehari sebelumnya sang mantan kekasih—yang sepertinya akan berubah status menjadi kekasih kembali—menelepon untuk menanyakan kabarnya 4 tahun ini. Setelah tak bercakap-cakap selama beberapa tahun, tentu rasanya matahari akan bersinar di malam hari bagi sosok ini. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan lelaki yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya, omelan dan keluhan meluncur bertubi-tubi dari mulutnya.

Orang yang kedua, yang berdiri di sebelah si orang pertama tampak mengantuk, jengkel, sekaligus kesal. Ada kantung mata yang mengganggu di mata biru langitnya. Dahinya mengernyit dalam, mulutnya tertekuk, berusaha menahan kuap. Mengantuk, karena dua hari belakangan hanya tidur lima jam saja. Ada pertandingan bola tengah malam dan dia tak mau melewatkannya begitu saja. Rugi tak melihat tim kesayangannya menggocek bola ke gawang lawan. Dan memang, dia merasa benar-benar puas bisa menyaksikannya, walaupun menerima resiko diomeli orang-orang di sekitarnya dan mata yang berat sekali. Jengkel, mendengar omelan dari perempuan di sebelahnya. Sudah cukup omelan dari mamaku saja, pikir lelaki itu geram. Kesal, karena dia menjadi panitia Nyugaku Shiki di sekolahnya. Akibatnya, ia harus bangun ekstra pagi, yang sangat tidak diinginkannya.

Orang yang ketiga, memandang jalanan dengan lesu. Mobilnya melaju cukup cepat, adiknya yang usianya terpaut 6 tahun sibuk mengoceh, mengutarakan perasaan kangennya ingin segera bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi, speaker stereo mobil yang berdentum keras, tidak dipedulikan oleh orang ketiga ini. Hari ini ia akan bersekolah di sekolahnya yang baru, Konoha Gakuen—SMA Konoha. Tapi yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah sebuah padang rumput luas yang sepi. Yang diinginkannya cuma kesendirian. Itu saja. Tapi rasanya benar-benar susah untuk mendapatkannya. Mata lavendernya dipejamkan, berharap ketika ia membuka mata ia akan berada di padang rumput nan sepi itu. Tapi ketika dibukanya mata sendu itu, yang dilihatnya malah sebuah gerbang sekolah yang sudah ramai oleh orang-orang.

* * *

"Naruto! Tidak bisakah kau. Menahan. Kuapmu. Sebentar. Saja?!" pekik Haruno Sakura, agak histeris, telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. Matanya melotot seakan-akan ingin menelan Naruto bulat-bulat.

"Hei, sudahlah, Sakura... Kau bisa buat anak-anak ini ketakutan," ujar perempuan berambut pirang panjang dikuncir yang berdiri di sisi lain Sakura, nyengir. Tangannya memeluk setumpuk selebaran berisikan denah sekolah. Matanya yang seperti batu mulia _aquamarine_ mengedip-ngedip berlebihan. "Kita sebagai kakak kelas yang baik harus memberi contoh yang baik pula..."

"Oooh... Jadi menurutmu tidak tidur selama dua hari itu merupakan perilaku yang patut dicontoh, begitu?" sanggah Sakura kesal. "Ino, dia ini memang bodoh sekali! Mana mungkin dia malah mementingkan pertandingan bola tengah malam? Bukannya mempersiapkan diri menjadi panitia! Wajar kalau aku memarahinya."

"Hei, hei. Aku tidak benar-benar 'tidak tidur selama dua hari'!" kata Naruto cemberut sambil menulis nama salah satu murid baru yang baru datang. "Dua hari ini aku hanya tidur lima jam saja. Dan pertandingannya memang benar-benar seru! Aku tak mau rugi melewati momen penting seperti itu. Kalian cewek-cewek tak mengerti dengan hal seperti ini! Oh, iya, emm... Inuzuka? Tadi kau bilang dari SMP mana?"

Mereka bertiga, bersama beberapa teman-teman seangkatan yang lainnya, sedang berdiri di gerbang Konoha Gakuen, menyambut murid-murid baru. Naruto bertugas mendaftar ulang para murid baru itu, yang sekarang giliran seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat berantakan. Perawakannya cukup tinggi hingga Naruto yang sekarang sudah menginjak tahun terakhirnya di SMA itu dapat bertatap mata dengannya.

"Ah, dari Minami Gakuen, Naruto-senpai," jawab Inuzuka. "Er... Naruto-senpai? MU menang nggak tadi malam?"

"Menang?" ulang Naruto. "Pasti menang dong! 2-0!"

Inuzuka bersorak kegirangan. "Beneran, nih? Eh, siapa yang cetak gol-nya Senpai?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, seorang lelaki berwajah datar yang sedang mengantre di belakang Inuzuka menyela. "Kiba, kau harus sadar bahwa sudah ada antrean panjang di belakangmu. Jadi lebih baik segera selesaikan urusanmu dan biarkan yang lain mendaftar ulang."

Inuzuka Kiba menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sahabatnya, Aburame Shino, sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Shino! Masa pagi-pagi gini kau sudah menggerutu?"

Masih dengan datar, Shino berkata, "Jangan lamban, Kiba. Bergeserlah sedikit ke pinggir."

Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah Kiba. "Maafkan Shino, Senpai. Dia memang selalu terburu-buru."

Naruto menatap Shino penuh selidik. "Hemm... Hei Inuzuka," panggil Naruto dalam bisikan. "Apa omongannya memang selalu berbelit-belit seperti itu eh? Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau dia berbicara seperti itu lagi, tinju saja dia, oke?"

Kiba tertawa dan bergeser sehingga berhadapan dengan Sakura yang bersiap menyematkan pita di lengan baju seragam Kiba. Setelah mendapat denah sekolah dari Ino, Kiba dan Shino segera masuk ke aula.

Naruto menguap lagi dan mulai bertugas kembali. Bisa didengarnya Sakura dan Ino bergosip tentang Kiba.

"Eh, si Kiba manis ya? Rambutnya memang selalu berantakan ya?" Ino yang memulai dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sakura mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Eh lihat! Aduh, denahnya jatuh! Apa kuambilkan yang baru ya? Eh eh, dia tertawa tuh! Iiih, imut banget..."

"Iya, man—eh! Sebentar lagi Sasuke pulang, kok aku malah ngeceng seorang _kouhai_ sih?" ujar Sakura seraya geleng-geleng kepala bingung. "Eh, kalo Shikamaru-san denger gimana tuh?"

Wajah Ino menjadi keruh. Nara Shikamaru, tetangga Naruto, adalah pacar Ino. "Biar saja. Shikamaru denger juga malah bagus." Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya jadi senang lagi. "Tapi bener kan, si Kiba itu imut banget... Lucu banget! Ah, yah... Dia keburu belok. Kami-sama, semoga dia masuk kelas 1-5!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bodoh! Kalau jam makan siang, dia pasti bakal lewat di depan kelasku, Sakura! Aku bisa lihat dia setiap hari, kalau begitu!"

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, Ino-pig!" ejek Sakura.

"Dahi-lebar!" balas Ino, dan mulailah pertengkaran mereka yang entah keberapa ratus kalinya.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepala tanpa sadar. Bingung dengan perilaku cewek. Sedetik menyenangkan detik berikutnya menakutkan dan detik berikutnya lagi malah membuat iba. Cewek itu aneh. Apalagi yang seperti Sakura dan Ino. Benar-benar bawel, gerutu Naruto.

Naruto menunduk dan menguap diam-diam. Setelah seorang lelaki aneh beralis tebal bernama Lee tadi, yang maju sekarang seorang perempuan. Naruto yang sedang menunduk, untuk menguap diam-diam lagi agar tak dimarahi Sakura, tidak melihat wajah perempuan ini. Tapi melihat sepatunya yang berwarna hitam mengilap, Naruto mendapat perasaan kalau perempuan ini pastilah orang kaya.

"Namamu?" tanya Naruto malas-malasan, masih menunduk untuk membuka lembar yang kedua.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuu... ga... Hi... na... ta..." eja Naruto, menuliskan nama perempuan itu, merasa yakin pernah mendengar nama itu. "Asal SMP?"

"Nakano Gakuen."

Naruto mendengus, dugaannya benar. Anak ini orang kaya. Nakano Gakuen adalah salah satu SMP elite di kawasan Odawara. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, kenapa perempuan ini malah masuk ke SMA tidak terkenal di pinggiran kota seperti ini?

Naruto mendongak lemas karena mengantuk, menyodorkan papan jalan agar perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu mencantumkan tanda tangannya di situ. "Kau tan—"

Tapi, dengan segera kantuknya menguap ketika melihat wajah sendu itu lagi. "—eh?"

"_Ohisashiburi desune_, Naruto-kun," sapanya, senyum sendu merekah di wajahnya yang juga tak kalah sendunya. "_Ogenki desuka_?"

Ingatan Naruto segera meloncat-loncat cepat melihat senyum itu lagi.

_Seorang gadis muncul dari pojok, bertabrakan dengan Shikamaru yang baru kembali dari kamar kecil._

_Ekspresi si gadis benar-benar sendu. Dan terlihat kesepian._

_Bunga lavender yang layu sia-sia, batin Naruto._

_Seorang gadis berkimono biru gelap bercorak bunga teratai masuk dan terdengar banyak bisikan mencela._

_Seorang gadis tertawa pelan, geli._

_"Tapi kau malah memercayainya untuk menjaga orang yang kau sayangi... Seperti ksatria saja."_

_"Karena matamu bilang, seberat apapun masalahnya, kau bisa, harus, dan pasti melewatinya."_

_Hinata berbalik pergi, anggun. "Sampai jumpa."_

Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Naruto, cerahnya mengalahkan sinar matahari yang tampak malu-malu di langit.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto keras. Naruto membungkuk berkali-kali. "_Hai, genki desu_!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." ujar Hinata pelan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kau akan bisa melewatinya?"

Sakura dan Ino mendekati Naruto karena penasaran. "Kamu kenal dia, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk keras-keras. "Dia anak dari teman kerja papaku, namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Setelah berkenalan dengan Sakura dan Ino, Hinata menoleh ke Naruto sekaligus melirik kecil ke Sakura. Naruto menganggap lirikan kecil Hinata itu 'apakah ini Sakura yang waktu itu kau ceritakan'. Naruto mengedip, memberi tanda 'ya'.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah Sakura dan Ino agak menjauh untuk kembali bergosip ria, Naruto bertanya kembali, "Jadi, waktu musim panas kemarin, kamu masih SMP?"

Hinata mengangguk, menanda tangani kertas yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Masa? Kukira kamu seangkatan denganku!" Naruto kaget. Hinata terlihat terlalu dewasa dibandingkan usianya.

"Kolega ayahku malah mengira aku ini istri ayahku..." ucap Hinata pelan, cenderung datar malah, menganggap hal ini seperti angin lalu saja.

"Ah. Oh... Begitukah?" Naruto salah tingkah. Istri Hiashi-sama? Hinata memang dewasa, tapi maksud Naruto kan Hinata kelihatan sebaya dengannya. "Berarti kau ini benar-benar hebat dong... Sampai dikira istri ayahmu. Yang sanggup mendampingi ayahmu kukira seorang wanita yang hebat sekali."

Hinata tercenung akan ucapan Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya asal bicara saja. Kemudian senyum tulus merekah di bibirnya. "_Arigatou_..."

Naruto hanya nyengir, berharap ucapannya tadi tepat.

Hinata menatap Naruto seusai dipanggil oleh Sakura agar disematkan pita, senyumnya masih hadir di wajahnya. "Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun."

Cengiran khas Naruto masih muncul. "Yeah. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Tapi ada yang beda dari cengiran Naruto kali ini. Cengirannya lebih riang, lebih gembira dibanding cengirannya yang biasa. Naruto merasa, dan sangat yakin, kalau tahun terakhirnya di SMA ini pastilah akan sangat, sangat, sangat berkesan untuk dikenang di tahun-tahun mendatang.

* * *

Bulir-bulir keringat yang besar merayap di tengkuk dan wajah Naruto. Berkali-kali disekanya keringat yang mengganggu itu dengan lengannya. Kalau tidak sedang menyeka keringat, tangannya pasti sedang dikipas-kipaskan di depan muka. Sinar terik matahari di siang bolong menerpa wajahnya.

"Huff... Panas banget sih," gerutunya. "Kenapa dia harus pulang hari ini sih? Hari ini kan panas banget!"

"Diamlah Naruto," tegur Minato dari belakang kemudi, matanya menyipit menahan silaunya matahari musim panas. "Kau sudah mengatakan kata panas ratusan kali."

"Tak sebanyak itu, ah!" sanggah Naruto kesal, kali ini tangannya memayungi mata dari matahari. "Belok dong Pa, silau nih."

"Iya iya..." turut Minato kalem.

"Bukan ratusan kali lagi, tapi ribuan kali. Ya kan Minato?" seru wanita yang duduk di jok belakang. Rambutnya yang merah dikuncir tinggi-tinggi hingga kelihatan seperti remaja lagi. Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau dia sudah punya seorang putra remaja.

"Yeah. Jutaan kali malah," tambah Minato iseng.

Mereka memasuki jalanan yang tak dipayungi awan atau pohon alias benar-benar panas, membuat perasaan Naruto tambah kesal. "Pa! Kenapa lewat sini? Di sini kan panas."

"Dua juta tiga ratus ribu delapan puluh empat kata panas..." hitung Kushina bosan.

"Hah?! Mama kurang kerjaan banget!" pekik Naruto kaget. "Menghitung kata panas segala...!"

"Dua juta tiga ratus ribu delapan puluh lima kata panas," hitung Kushina lagi.

"Kushina, kau salah. Yang benar dua juta tiga ratus ribu sembilan puluh tujuh kata panas. Kau belum menghitung kata panas di rumah tadi," koreksi Minato.

"Ah iya. Kau benar, Sayang," ujar Kushina riang, beringsut maju untuk memeluk Minato dari belakang jok. "Terima kasih ya...!"

"Biasa saja kok."

"Apa artinya sih hidupku tanpamu, hem?" Kushina mengecup pipi Minato.

Minato tersenyum lebar dan balas mengecup pipi Kushina.

Melihat hal ini Naruto tambah geram. "Hoi kalian! Sudah kakek nenek kayak begitu masih beradegan panas! Buat aku jadi tambah panas nih! Cuaca panas begini pula... Hadoooh! Kenapa AC-nya rusak? Panas banget sih!" omel Naruto histeris.

"Dua juta tiga ratus ribu seratus satu kata panas..." hitung Minato dan Kushina kompak.

"Aaargh!" seru Naruto kesal. "Diamlah!"

"Hei Naru-chan... Bicara yang sopan dong pada orangtuamu!" nasihat Kushina yang sudah bersandar kembali di jok belakang. "Kakek nenek apanya? Kami belum punya cucu, juga..."

"Jangan panggil aku Naru-chan ah! _Emang_ aku masih TK?"

"Ngomong-ngomong cucu..." Pandangan Kushina menerawang ke arah jendela. "Katanya kau putus dengan Sakura-chan yah? Ah, gagal deh momong cucu yang rambutnya oranye muda!"

"Cucu? Oranye muda?" ulang Naruto terkejut luar biasa kagum dengan pikiran konyol mamanya.

"Iya, oranye muda," Kushina menekankan. "Kuning tambah pink itu jadi oranye muda kan?"

"Waduh! Pikiran Mama ngaco banget sih! Terus Mama tahu dari mana...? Ah!" Naruto melototi Minato. "Pa! Papa kasih tahu ya tentang waktu itu?!"

"Ehem!" Minato berdeham salah tingkah. "Jangan tanya aku... Ah, aku lupa jam berapa Sasuke tiba. Jam berapa sih?"

"Jam 3 seperempat!" bentak Naruto kesal, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa papanya berbuat seperti itu. Membocorkan masalahnya? Minato mungkin papanya tapi tetap saja dia tak punya hak untuk itu. Dia tak mau dianggap masih seperti bayi!

"Tenang Naru-chan," hibur Kushina menepuk-nepuk pundak anak lelakinya, dan sebelum Naruto memprotes lebih lanjut Kushina segera melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Mama dengar dari Sakura-chan sendiri kok, waktu ketemu di toko daging kemarin."

"Ah, begitu ya?" kata Naruto malu telah membentak papanya. "Maaf, Pa."

"_No problem_," ujar Minato ceria dan mulai bersiul-siul.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sedang melamun ke arah jendela ketika Naruto tersentak kaget melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang berjalan dia antara kerumunan orang-orang di trotoar. Naruto sangat mengenali sosok itu. "AH! Mobilnya dipinggirin dulu, Pa!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato kebingungan.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto semangat. Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa memandang kedua orang tuanya sekaligus. "Bolehkah aku ajak dia? Pa? Ma?"

Minato menatap kaca spion dan mendapati Kushina juga tengah menatap kaca spion. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan setelah 'berdiskusi' dalam sedetik, mereka mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. "Baiklah," cetus Kushina. "Kau boleh mengajaknya, Naru-chan."

Minato segera meminggirkan mobilnya dan Naruto cepat-cepat menurunkan jendela agar bisa menyapa Hinata. "Hoi! Hinata!" Naruto mengeluarkan setengah badannya melewati jendela dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Hooi—aaw!"

Dengan merana Naruto mengusap-usap pantatnya yang nyeri 'ditepuk' Kushina. "Maaf Naru-chan. Ada nyamuk dan tanganku gatal," kata Kushina kalem. "Nyamuk suka _anak kecil_ lho."

Dan Perang Dunia ke-3 pun dimulai antara ibu dan anak ini.

Kepala Hinata menoleh-noleh bingung, merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Dan melihat ada Naruto sedang bertengkar mulut dengan Kushina dengan posisi aneh—setengah badannya ada di luar jendela tapi kepalanya tetap di dalam mobil—Hinata tertawa geli. Hinata segera menghampiri mobil Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau ini memang seperti anak kecil saja!" cetus Kushina di tengah 'peperangan'. "Kau tak malu dengan Hinata, heh? Dia sudah menunggumu tuh!"

Naruto terkesiap. "Apa? Hinata? Oh, aku lupa! Hai Hinata!" sapa Naruto buru-buru dan menampakkan cengiran tak bersalah pada Hinata. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kushina menghela napas lega di jok belakang lalu segera berteriak-teriak kegirangan, "Aku menang! Aku tahu kelemahan Naru-chan sekarang! Yihaa!"

Minato yang melihat adegan ini menjadi terheran-heran sendiri bisa tinggal seatap selama hampir 20 tahun dengan dua makhluk aneh ini. "Kushina, tenanglah."

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan tak biasa ini. "Halo. Aku baik, terima kasih," jawab Hinata. "Er... Kulihat kalian keluarga yang akrab ya?"

Naruto membuka mulut untuk memprotes pendapat Hinata tentang keluarga yang akrab tapi Kushina lebih cepat rupanya. "Ahahaha! Begitulah! Kami memang akrab, tiap hari selalu seperti ini! Naru-chan kan anak yang baik, tidak sombong, rajin membantu mamanya, _sopan_..." ledek Kushina sambil memberi penekanan pada kata sopan. Naruto hanya memberengut saja, meratapi nasibnya sehingga bisa punya ibu tak biasa bernama Namikaze (dahulu Uzumaki) Kushina. "Hinata-chan ya? Aku mamanya Naruto, salam kenal! Kita belum pernah ketemu kan? Tapi Naruto sudah cerita banyak tentangmu. Dan Naruto benar, kau ini memang cantik!"

Hinata tertawa sopan, wajahnya tersipu-sipu. "Terima kasih Bibi. Ah, Paman Minato," sahut Hinata menyadari Minato yang sedang bersiul-siul kembali. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik, terima kasih," jawab Minato cepat, melirik Kushina yang sepertinya masih ingin melanjutkan obrolannya. "Kau punya acara Hinata?"

"Tidak, Paman. Ada apa?"

"Kami akan menjemput Sasuke," sambar Naruto, merasa tidak adil hanya dia yang belum berbicara dengan Hinata. "Hari ini Sasuke pulang dari Austria dan kami keluarga satu-satunya yang masih di Jepang. Kau tahu, Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto tinggal di Marseille sementara Itachi-niisan tinggal di Edinburgh jadi cuma kami yang bisa menjemputnya. Tapi itu merepotkan sekali! Kenapa dia memilih liburan musim panas ke Jepang sih? Kenapa tak ke Prancis saja, sana! Berjemur di pantai misalnya? Atau ke Edinburgh? Sekarang kan panas sekali! Benar-be—"

"Dua juta tiga ratus ribu seratus tiga kata panas..." Kushina mengingatkan. "Kau ini banyak omong, Naru-chan! Kasihan Hinata kan?"

Naruto mendumel. "Habis, keturunan dari Mama sih."

"Eh?! Apa kau bilang?" jerit Kushina dan menjewer telinga Naruto. Sang korban hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan. "Kau ini sopan sekali, ya!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Telingaku sakit," lerai Minato. "Ayo, Hinata. Masuklah, di luar benar-benar panas."

"Ah, baik," sahut Hinata sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa ayahmu memperbolehkanmu ikut, Hinata?" tanya Minato ragu saat mobil sudah kembali meluncur ke jalanan. "Yaah, aku takut kalau perusahaan hancur gara-gara Hiashi-san menuduhku menculikmu."

"Tak apa-apa. Ayah tak tahu, tapi tidak masalah. Dia terlalu sibuk bekerja," jawab Hinata.

"Pa! Berlebihan banget sih," Naruto menegur keras. "Kan bagus kalau Papa dipenjara. Jadi jatah makan aku bertambah deh."

"Kushina, beri dia pelajaran."

Dengan senang hati Kushina segera menjitak Naruto. "Kamu tak dapat makan malam hari ini, Naru-chan...! Dan hari ini menunya ramen lho!"

"AAAH!! Sial!" jerit Naruto.

"Dan untuk cemilannya ada semangka. Wah, pasti enak! Sayang sekali, Naru-chan... Fufufu," Kushina terkikik. "Porsi ramenku bertambah, asyik!"

"Tidak bisa! Harusnya untukku dong!" protes Minato. "Aku ini kepala keluarga, membanting tulang tiap hari demi kalian tahu?"

"Banting tulang apanya. Palingan banting botol sake," gumam Naruto.

"Botol sake?!" Aura di sekitar Kushina tiba-tiba menjadi panas. "Jadi gitu ya?! Pantas akhir-akhir ini kamu pulang telat! Kamu naksir mbak-mbak di _izekaya_ dekat kantor ya?! Huh... Berani-beraninya menipu istri!"

"Eh? Ah! Adududuh...!" Minato mengaduh kesakitan dijewer Kushina. "Aku lagi nyetir, Kushina! Kita bisa celaka!"

"Biar! Biar kamu mati dan membusuk di neraka!" sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulut Kushina. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan penderitaan papanya.

Sementara itu, Hinata mengamati keluarga Namikaze yang asyik bercanda ria. Betapa senangnya... batin Hinata, miris. Tak pernah sekalipun keluarganya bisa bercanda dan mengobrol ringan seperti itu, bahkan untuk makan dalam satu meja saja rasanya bisa terjadi dalam tiga bulan sekali. Menyedihkan, pikir Hinata. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa makanan kesukaan ayahnya. Ulang tahunnya saja ia lupa. Dan lagi... Setiap kali Hinata mencoba mengingat bagaimana rupa ayahnya, yang terbayang malah sesosok pria berjas yang tak memiliki wajah.

Hinata memandang jalanan yang cukup ramai hari ini. Beruntung dia masih memiliki Neji-niisan. Kakak angkat dan sepupunya itu, walau tak terlalu akrab, masih mau memperhatikan dirinya. Jika sedang tidak sibuk—Neji-niisan sedang menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Todai—ia akan mengantar Hinata ke sekolah atau sekedar berdiskusi ringan tentang buku dan sastra di ruang perpustakaan keluarga Hyuuga. Setidaknya, Neji-niisan masih mau menyapanya tiap pagi, menanyakan kabarnya, dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Sedangkan adiknya... Hanabi masih kecil. Dia belum begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam tubuh keluarga Hyuuga. Hanabi sering mengobrol dengan Hinata, dan mungkin sekali dua kali Hanabi meminta bantuan kakak perempuannya untuk mengerjakan PR. Tapi selebihnya, tak ada. Mereka tak begitu kompak.

Hinata membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ibunya masih ada. Mungkin setiap hari mereka bisa berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Menonton video berdua saja. Memberi pendapat dan saran untuk tugas Neji yang banyak itu. Tertawa saat mendengar celotehan Hanabi yang polos. Dan mungkin... Ayahnya bisa ikut serta dalam semua itu. Ikut berkumpul, turut berpendapat, dan tertawa bersama... Tersenyum pada dirinya, memberikan rasa aman yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini, sejak ibunya meninggal.

Sebuah impian yang mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

Hinata menghela napas dengan berat. Dia sudah biasa melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, hal ini sudah berlangsung selama... 9 tahun? Sebaya dengan Hanabi. Tentu saja, karena kejadian itu kan terjadi beberapa bulan setelah Hanabi lahir. Dan dialah penyebab kejadian itu. Dialah yang membuat orang-orang benci pada dirinya. Dialah yang membuat Hanabi kehilangan ibunya sejak bayi dan dialah yang menyebabkan ayahnya menjadi sangat dingin pada dirinya.

Dia sendiri yang membuat kesepian menemaninya dengan setia selama hampir satu dasawarsa.

Hinata berpikir keras. Entah kenapa rasanya kalau dipikirkan sekarang ia baru menyadari betapa sepelenya masalah itu. Marah karena pesta ulang tahunnya dibatalkan? Benar-benar kekanakan... Benar-benar bodoh. Tol—

"Hinata? Kau melamun?"

Suara bening yang sudah lama tak didengarnya menyusup ke dalam telinganya. Apakah ibunya kembali dari surga? Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Kushina sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Agak kecewa sebenarnya, menyadari ia malah mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Tapi dia juga terharu, masih ada yang mau memperhatikan dirinya.

"A, aku... Aku ha—"

"Jangan diam saja, dong," Kushina menegur halus. "Ayo, ikut mengobrol dengan kami."

"Nggak di sekolah, nggak di mana-mana, kamu ini melamun terus, Hinata!" dumel Naruto. "Semangat dong! Kayak aku nih!"

"Eh! Jangan tiru Naru-chan," cegah Kushina khawatir. "Dia boros energi. Harusnya tiru Sasu-chan tuh! Orangnya kalem, bawaannya tenang... Cakep lagi! Duh, beruntung banget Miko-chan dan Fugaku punya anak kayak Sasu-chan!"

"Oh ya? Jadi sebenarnya Mama nggak ingin punya anak kayak aku kan?" tuduh Naruto jengkel. Dari kecil, ia selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Siapa tidak jengkel kalau begitu?

"Memang," jawab Kushina enteng. "Dari dulu Mama ingin punya anak perempuan yang manis! Kayak Hina-chan!"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Tak pernah ada yang menganggapnya manis. Bahkan ibunya sendiri. Semua orang menganggap dirinya anggun, dewasa, tenang. Tapi manis... Hinata merasa perutnya bergejolak aneh.

"Kalau begitu, usir saja aku. Lalu jadikan Hinata anak angkat Mama. Gampang kan?" gerutu Naruto, lengannya bersedekap.

"Tidak tidak," Kushina mengeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum misterius. "Aku masih memerlukanmu, Naru-chan, agar aku bisa punya anak perempuan yang manis dan cucu yang berambut hijau! Kupikir-pikir, hijau juga tak kalah bagus dari oranye muda."

Naruto ternganga. Bahkan Hinata tampak seperti habis dipukul pentungan besi. Di dalam kekagetan mereka, Kushina malah bertanya pada Minato, yang juga agak kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Kushina tadi. "Hei, kuning tambah biru itu jadi hijau kan?"

"Ya, kau benar Kushina," kata Minato heran. "Tapi—?"

"APA-APAAN MAKSUD MAMA?!?!" dengking Naruto dengan suara aneh. "Ada apa dengan kuning dan biru?! Kenapa Mama menyebut-nyebut tentang cucu, eh?!"

"Tentu saja kalau kalian menikah, Mama akan momong cucu yang ram—"

"Kami _masih_ SMA, Ma!" jerit Naruto putus asa. "Mana mungkin kami menikah besok dan lusa Mama sudah gendong cucu?! Lagipula, mana mungkin punya anak yang rambutnya hijau?"

"Mungkin saja," ujar Kushina keras kepala. "Tak ada kata tidak mungkin kan?"

Naruto berdebat keras dengan mamanya, yang tetap berpendapat kalau ia akan menimang cucu berambut hijau. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terpana. Terperangah dengan perkataan Kushina. Dia tahu Kushina orangnya cukup—bukan, sangat dan sangat—blak-blakan kalau berbicara. Tapi dia tak menyangka kalau ternyata... Hh... Hinata mendesah. Ya ampun.

Dan Naruto, kakak kelasnya itu, bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangkalnya! Dia hanya mengatakan kalau mereka masih SMA, tak mungkin untuk menikah. Tapi itu bisa berarti mereka akan menikah _andai saja_ mereka sudah lulus SMA kan?

Diam-diam Hinata melirik Naruto, yang wajahnya memerah karena kesal kalah berdebat dengan Kushina. Dari mulutnya meluncur sumpah serapah, sepertinya. Hinata meraba wajahnya yang terasa panas, lalu melirik Naruto lagi, dan kemudian bertanya-tanya. _Wajah Naruto merah karena kesal, kepanasan, atau gara-gara hal yang menyebabkan wajah Hinata panas?_

Dan selama sisa perjalanan berikutnya, mereka habiskan dalam hening. Masing-masing asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, hingga akhirnya Minato berkata lantang, "Kita sudah sampai di Narita, semuanya."

Narita International Airport—Bandara Internasional Narita—tampak lebih sibuk hari ini. Lebih banyak turis yang berdatangan mengingat liburan musim panas sudah tiba. Sementara Minato memarkirkan mobilnya, Kushina, Naruto, dan Hinata segera menuju Terminal 2 untuk menjemput Sasuke. Kushina bahkan berlari-lari kecil saking khawatirnya mereka telat akibat kemacetan kecil di pintu masuk tadi. "Anak-anak! Cepatlah! Jangan biarkan Sasuke terlalu lama menunggu."

Di belakangnya, lagi-lagi Naruto mendumel. Hinata menarik lengan baju Naruto. "Naruto-kun, apa Sasuke-san pernah sekolah di Asagawa Gakuen?"

Naruto menatap heran Hinata. "Dari mana kau tahu? Apa aku pernah memberitahumu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Sebenarnya dari dulu aku merasa kenal padanya. Tapi aku tidak ingat di mana dan kapan," ungkap Hinata jujur.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Banyak orang menyebalkan seperti dia di dunia ini, Hinata. Anak tak tahu malu yang sok keren dan selalu cari perhatian... Dan dia su—Sakura?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat Kushina yang sudah jauh di depan mereka berdua sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura. "Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Sepertinya Sakura-senpai ingin menyambut kedatangan Sasuke-san juga," sahut Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat mereka berdua datang. "Hai kalian berdua! Sudah kuduga kau akan menjemput Sasuke, Naruto... Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan mengajak Hinata!"

"Kami bertemu di tengah jalan tadi."

"Halo, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Sakura riang. "Kuharap liburan musim panasmu menyenangkan."

"Baik, Sakura-senpai. Terima kasih," jawab Hinata sopan.

"Hei Sakura," panggil Naruto. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya kau pergi ke pantai dengan Ino ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Sakura gusar. "Apa aku tak boleh menjemput Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi kau berdandan! Kamu tak pernah berdandan secantik ini saat kencan denganku dulu. Tapi kau cantik kok," kata Naruto yang agak gemetar dipelototi Sakura.

Kushina memandangi Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang bertengkar sengit dan Hinata yang tersenyum geli. Entah kenapa ia merasa geli dan mulai menerka-nerka akan menjadi seperti apa mereka saat sudah dewasa nanti.

Beberapa menit sesudah Minato menghampiri mereka, sebuah pengumuman yang memberitahukan kedatangan pesawat Sasuke dikumandangkan. Perut Sakura segera saja menjadi tak nyaman. Benaknya dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan. Apakah Sasuke masih seperti dulu? Atau apakah ia berubah? Apakah Sasuke masih ingat pada dirinya? Apakah Sasuke menemukan perempuan yang lebih baik daripada dirinya di Wina sana? _Apakah ia melupakanku?_ batin Sakura sedih.

Sesosok pria jangkung berambut mencuat yang hanya memakai kaus hitam tampak mencolok di antara kerumunan penumpang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu. Hampir setiap mata di sana memandang pria itu dengan penuh ketertarikan. Entah karena tubuhnya yang cukup jangkung, pembawaanya yang angkuh tapi tenang, atau karena wajah tampannya yang hampir-hampir tak memiliki cacat. Tapi jika ditengarai lebih lanjut, penyebab pingsannya beberapa perempuan dengan gejala wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdebar kencang sepertinya karena wajahnya yang tampan itu. Matanya yang hitam kelam tampak mencari-cari keluarga kakak ibunya itu.

Kushina melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. "Sasu-chaaan! Di sini!"

Sasuke sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluarga Namikaze saat ada yang merangkul lengannya manja. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke berbicara dulu dengan temannya itu.

Sakura, yang melihat hal itu, langsung lemas. Siapa perempuan itu? Rambutnya yang merah digelung sampai atas dan bajunya yang tampak kekurangan bahan tapi tetap terlihat modis. Itu pasti pacarnya di Wina, pikir Sakura pasrah. Tak ada harapan untuknya.

"Hei hei hei. Siapa gadis itu? Kecentilan sekali," gumam Naruto. "Lagaknya seperti artis saja."

Setelah mengecup pipi Sasuke, perempuan itu segera melangkah pergi dengan angkuh. Sasuke menyeka pipinya dengan lengan, tampak risih dan menghampiri keluarga Namikaze. "Hai, lama tak jumpa. Maaf, tadi itu temanku yang ikut pulang kampung."

Minato menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan ramah. "Apa kabar Sasuke? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Terima kasih Paman. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sasu-chan! Kemarilah!" Kushina merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan memeluk Sasuke. "Kau tampak kurusan! Dan rambutmu juga tambah gondrong ya."

"Begitukah?" ujar Sasuke. "Tapi Bibi tetap cantik dari dulu."

"Ah! Kau bisa saja Sasu-chan!" kata Kushina tersipu-sipu. Naruto mendumel karena punya mama yang lemah terhadap pujian. "Bagaimana kabar Miko-chan? Dan Fugaku? Apa kau sudah mengunjungi mereka?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka titip salam untuk Bibi. Dan mereka minta maaf belum bisa ke Jepang."

"Ah ya. Tak apa-apa. Aku mengerti papamu itu sibuk sekali di sana," Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Kuharap bisnis papamu berjalan lancar di Marseille, Sasuke," kata Minato serius. "Pasar di sana be—"

Ponsel Minato berdering dan Minato minta izin untuk mengangkat telepon. Perhatian Sasuke beralih pada adik sepupunya yang sedang menyeringai pada Sasuke.

"Hai..."

"Hn." Sasuke melengos cuek.

"Kau tak berubah ya, kakak sepupu," kata Naruto sinis. "Selalu mencari perhatian."

"Dan kau, adik sepupu, tetap seperti orang bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?!" seru Naruto jengkel. "Kau bilang apa hah?"

"Aku bilang kau seperti orang bodoh," ulang Sasuke. "Apa telingamu itu tak pernah dibersihkan? Memalukan."

Naruto mulai mengutuk Sasuke dengan seluruh kutukan yang terlintas di kepalanya, sementara Sasuke hanya menyumpal telinganya dengan jari, dan menggerutu, "Berisik."

Sakura tersenyum lembut di sebelah Hinata. Dia senang Naruto tidak menyimpan dendam pada dirinya dan Sasuke sehubungan kejadian 3 bulan kemarin. Dan dia juga senang Sasuke terlihat tidak berubah, sepertinya. Ia masih cemburu akibat gadis berambut merah tadi yang seenaknya saja mencium Sasuke. Tapi selebihnya... Ia benar-benar senang Sasuke sudah pulang.

Jantung Sakura berdegup keras menyadari Sasuke sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Diam-diam dia melirik pakaiannya. Apakah sudah rapi? Apakah warna kardigannya cocok dengan jepit rambutnya? Apakah rambutnya berantakan? Atau apakah bedaknya tidak rata? Sakura mencoba tersenyum manis dan menyapa Sasuke, tapi mulutnya terasa kering.

Sasuke perlahan mendekati Sakura, yang gugup luar biasa. Apa yang harus dia obrolkan? "Ah, um... Ano, Sasu—"

"Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pelan, bukan pada Sakura, tapi pada perempuan di sebelahnya. "Adik Hyuuga Neji?"

"Ya, itu saya," kata Hinata curiga. "Kenapa...?"

Senyum Sasuke mengembang. "Apa kabar? Benar-benar sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar maniak sastra itu?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. "Apa kita saling mengenal?"

"Yah, memang benar-benar sudah lama sih sejak kita terakhir kali bertemu. Dulu kita sering berdiskusi di perpustakaan keluargamu yang besarnya minta ampun. Kalau tak salah saat kita terakhir berdiskusi tentang..."

"Urashima Taro?" sela Hinata antusias. "Oh ya. Kau benar-benar keras kepala sekali waktu itu."

"Oh! Kau ingat rupanya!" ujar Sasuke cerah. "Jadi, apa kabar kakakmu itu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja! Dan asal kau tahu, dia masih menyimpan dendam tentang burung jenjang itu," sahut Hinata, yang secara ajaib tidak terlihat murung lagi.

Naruto dan Sakura berpandang-pandangan ngeri, bertanya-tanya. Kenapa mereka menjadi akrab secepat itu seolah-olah teman yang sudah lama tak bertemu?

"Lho? Kalian sudah berkenalan?" tanya Kushina heran, mewakili Naruto dan Sakura yang hanya bisa ternganga. "Kok bisa?"

"Hinata adik temanku. Dulu aku sering main ke rumahnya sebelum ke Wina," terang Sasuke. "Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu lagi dengannya di sini."

"Oh? Benar begitu Hina-chan?" selidik Kushina. Hinata hanya mengangguk riang saja.

"Anak-anak," panggil Minato putus asa yang sudah selesai dengan teleponnya tadi. "Aku harus segera ke kantor, ada urusan mendesak."

"Libur musim panas begini?" ujar Naruto kaget. "Bagaimana caranya kita pulang? Apa Papa akan menurunkan kita di Tokyo dan membiarkan kami terlunta-lunta ke Odawara?"

"Ya, mau tidak mau," Minato menghembuskan napas berat. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian terlunta-lunta di tengah jalan, tentu saja. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa putar balik dari Odawara ke Tokyo, makan banyak waktu. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian ingin berjalan-jalan dulu di Shibuya? Ke 109 mungkin? Atau kalian ingin ke Disney World?"

"Sasu-chan tentu kecapekan, Pa," Kushina mengingatkan. "Bagaimana sih? Apa benar-benar mendesak Pa?"

"Ya. Tapi hanya sebentar, kok," Minato melirik jam tangannya. "1 jam juga selesai. Bagaimana?"

"Kami naik taksi saja. Eh tapi tidak muat ya? Kalau naik shinkansen, barang bawaan Sasuke terlalu banyak," gumam Kushina.

"Maaf, kedatanganku malah merepotkan Paman dan Bibi," sesal Sasuke.

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Kushina berkacak pinggang. "Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan! Yang merepotkan itu Naru-chan."

Naruto mengepal tangannya, menahan amarah. Candaan mamanya sudah benar-benar melewati batas. Dia ingin membentak mamanya lagi, tapi dengan kehadiran Sasuke sekarang... Dia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya di depan Sasuke, dan juga Hinata.

"Kau capek ya Sasu-chan?" tanya Kushina simpatik. "Bagaimana kalau kau minum kopi dulu di—oh!"

"Ada apa?" Minato yang sedang sibuk berpikir heran melihat istrinya berseru kaget seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku baru ingat kalau sebenarnya aku punya janji dengan Shizune, sekretarismu itu," sahut Kushina cerah seolah detektif yang menemukan bukti penting. Naruto bertanya-tanya dan tiba-tiba saja ia punya firasat buruk. "Jadi aku akan ikut denganmu ke kantor, dan anak-anak akan menunggu saja di sini. Mereka bisa minum kopi atau ke toko 100 Yen."

"Apa?" seru Minato tercengang-cengang. "Bagaimana dengan bawaan Sasuke? Dan Shizune kan hari ini tidak mas—"

"Oh ya, tentu barang-barangmu akan dibawa oleh kami, Sasu-chan—" potong Kushina tegas, mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya "—dan ini uang saku untuk kalian—" Kushina menjejalkan beberapa lembar uang ke dalam tangan Naruto "—pergunakanlah sepuas-puasnya—" Kushina mengangkut koper-koper Sasuke lalu memberikannya pada Minato "—dan kami akan menjemput kalian satu jam lagi—" Kushina menggamit lengan Minato yang tampak keberatan dengan koper-koper Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar "—jadi semuanya... bersenang-senanglah!"

Kushina dan Minato segera angkat kaki dari sana—lebih tepatnya Kushina menarik Minato dan lari dengan kecepatan penuh—menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak orang-orang melihat ada wanita yang berlari sambil menyeret lelaki tak berdaya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri.

Sementara Naruto dan Sakura mematung dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan mulut menganga, tak bisa berkata-kata, Sasuke dan Hinata malah saling bertatap-tatapan dan dengan kompak memutar badan menuju kedai kopi terdekat.

"Ayo kita minum kopi," ajak Sasuke datar, tangannya dimasukan ke saku celana jeans-nya.

"Ayo," tanggap Hinata yang juga sama-sama datar.

"Ah! Tunggu!" tahan Naruto kesal. "Kalian mau ke mana? 'Dingin' banget sih."

"Kami mau ke toilet untuk minum kopi," sahut Sasuke gusar. "Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja ke kedai kopi. Kakiku pegal tahu. Dan kalau kalian ingin tetap kelihatan seperti orang bodoh yang tak ada kerjaan, tetap di sana."

"Aku bukan orang bodoh, Teme!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Jangan diam saja."

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto mengikuti mereka berdua dengan uring-uringan. Lalu Naruto teringat sesuatu dan cepat-cepat menoleh, mendapati mantan pacar sekaligus sahabatnya hanya mematung saja. Naruto sadar sepupunya itu—yang entah kenapa tambah menyebalkan menurut Naruto—sama sekali belum menyapa Sakura. Naruto memutar haluan menuju Sakura.

"Hei Sakura! Jangan murung dong!" Naruto merangkul Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana. "Aku tahu kau sedih dia belum menyapamu sama sekali, malah menyapa adik kelasmu yang pasti menurutmu kalah cantik, tapi jangan jadikan itu sebagai penghalang oke? Sapalah dia dengan ceria, dengan senyummu yang katanya menawan itu lho!"

Sakura menatap Naruto kesal—kesal karena tebakan Naruto tepat sasaran. "Jangan bercanda Naruto! Dan kau ini benar-benar sok tahu deh. Aku tidak cemburu pada Hinata! Dan gadis rambut merah itu juga."

"Maaf? Apa aku salah dengar?" cemooh Naruto tertawa. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, Sakura! Kau baru saja bilang kalau kau cemburu pada mereka _berdua_!"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Ti—tidak!"

"Akuilah Sakura! Kau tak dapat membohongiku. Kita sudah bersahabat berapa tahun sih?"

"Oke! Aku memang cemburu! Terus kenapa?" Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Jangan cengar-cengir tak jelas seperti itu dong."

"Mungkin dia hanya malu dan tak berani menyapamu. Aku tahu dia masih mengingat segala hal tentangmu. Tapi kalau kau tak mau percaya pada ucapanku, tinggalkan saja Teme. Masih ada cowok yang lebih baik daripada Teme tahu? Contohnya aku," Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Aku jelas lebih periang dan menyenangkan daripada dia. Dan kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan menyapamu terlebih dahulu."

Naruto tersenyum hangat, membuat perempuan di depannya memancarkan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Apakah Naruto kembali menyatakan perasaannya? Tapi—?

"Tapi hanya sebagai sahabat lho," tambah Naruto, membuat perasaan Sakura lega. Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kau pikir aku menembakmu lagi ya? Hahahaha!"

"Oh, diamlah. Jangan tertawa," gumam Sakura malu.

Naruto tetap tertawa dan kembali merangkul Sakura. "Ayo! Kutraktir kau segelas kopi hangat. Ternyata di bandara dingin juga ya?"

Sakura tersenyum dan merangkul lengan Naruto. "Di sini kan banyak pendingin ruangan! Tentu saja dingin. Kau memang bodoh, seperti kata Sasuke."

"Ah, kalian berdua dipanggil Sasuke-san," Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua yang malah bertengkar di depan pintu masuk kedai. "Katanya ia akan memesan dan menyuruh kalian cepat masuk."

"Memangnya dia itu siapa, seenaknya mengirim kamu sebagai pengantar pesan?" omel Naruto. "Lain kali jangan mau disuruh-suruh olehnya, Hinata. Eh woy, kamu dengar tidak?"

Hinata tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto dan meneruskan pesan Sasuke, "Lalu ia bertanya apakah Sakura-senpai akan memesan minum yang seperti biasanya dengan vanilla tambahan? Sasuke-san sudah terlanjur memesannya, tapi kalau ternyata salah, Sasuke-san akan memesan yang baru."

Sepasang mata milik Sakura membulat, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dulu saat mereka kencan, Sakura selalu memesan es kopi karamel dengan vanilla tambahan jika mereka pergi ke kedai kopi. Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke masih mengingat hal remeh seperti ini.

Senyum bahagia mengambang di wajahnya. "Dia ingat..." ucapnya pelan. "Dia ingat itu. Oh Kami-sama..."

Hinata melempar pandangan bertanya. "Senpai?"

Naruto tersadar dan cepat-cepat menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam. "Ayo Hinata. Kita harus memprotes keputusan Teme yang seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruhmu. Dan kenapa dia yang pesan? Yang memegang uang kan aku!"

Sebelum membuka pintu, Naruto memutar kepalanya dan membuat huruf V dengan kedua jarinya yang bebas, menarik perhatian Sakura. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara, membentuk sebuah kalimat yang dibenci oleh Sakura, tapi ia tahu kebenarannya: "Bukankah sudah _ku_bilang? Dia masih ingat kau!"

* * *

Deru pesawat yang bersiap lepas landas membayangi percakapan yang sudah berlangsung lama dan akrab. Gelas kopi yang sudah kosong bertengger di meja yang membatasi mereka berdua tak juga menyadarkan berapa lama waktu yang sudah mereka habiskan hanya untuk bercengkerema saja. Bahkan ketukan berirama yang bersumber dari jari-jari seorang berwajah kecut juga tak berpengaruh banyak. Alisnya yang membingkai mata yang seperti bertahtakan emerald mengernyit dalam.

"...memiliki pandangan negatif yang sudah lama berakar di masyarakat. Seperti, misalnya saja, tentang betapa tidak berharganya perempuan yang memilih menjadi geisha, melayani para lelaki yang tak pernah puas..."

"Yah, itu memang sudah mendarah daging sejak lama. Sulit untuk mengubah persepsi tersebut. Apalagi kebanyakan mereka berasal dari desa yang butuh uang, tentu jadi banyak yang berpikir kalau mereka itu cuma cari kemewahan saja. Apalagi kalau salah satu pelanggan berminat untuk menikahinya dan bisa menikmati kemewahan itu sendirian. Bukankah seperti itu anggapan masyarakat? Geisha itu hedonis. Uang adalah segala-galanya."

"Padahal kupikir menjadi seorang geisha itu hebat. Mereka punya keterampilan yang mungkin orang lain tak punya, seperti memainkan _shamisen_ dan menari. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi geisha jika aku bukan seorang Hyuuga. Lagipula, kalau orang-orang menganggap geisha itu gila harta, apa mereka tidak salah? Mereka bekerja juga untuk mencari uang kan? Geisha itu cuma salah satu dari jutaan lapangan pekerjaan yang ada. Tak ada yang berhak melarang para geisha untuk berhenti berkarya."

Naruto menyangga dagunya dengan lengan, sesekali terantuk-antuk dan menguap saking _berat_nya pembicaraan mereka berdua, yang sejak tadi sudah membahas beragam topik yang rata-rata tak dijamah oleh kebanyakan remaja. Telunjuknya mengacung-ngacung lunglai tanda setuju walau tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Hem... Kau betul, Hinata..."

"Huff," dengus Sakura, campuran antara kesal, menghina, dan bosan. Gadis itu menyeruput es kopinya dengan anggun tapi dengan segera mendecakkan lidah begitu menyadari tinggal air es yang tersisa di dasar gelas. "Ukh!"

Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sebentar dan kembali berbincang dengan Hinata. Sakura tahu itu, dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah ke arah pintu masuk, berharap tak ada yang tahu kalau matanya sudah basah.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bersandar, menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Kenapa tadi dia percaya kalau Sasuke masih ingat padanya? _Hanya karena dia masih ingat minuman kesukaanku bukan berarti dia masih sama seperti dulu, ternyata!_ sesal Sakura. _Kalau dia masih Sasuke yang dulu, kenapa dia berlagak cuek seakan-akan aku hanyalah dekorasi pelengkap kedai saja? Untuk apa dia berlagak _gentleman_ hanya untuk membiarkanku berharap! Haruno Sakura, kau ini benar-benar bodoh!_

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, berharap agar lelaki itu memberikan—sedikit... saja—perhatian padanya. Tapi yang ditatap malah meneguk sisa kopinya hingga habis, membuat Sakura geram. Sakura melompat—benar-benar melompat—dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi, berharap kehadirannya disadari. "Aku ke belakang dulu!"

"Ah! Aku ikut Sakura!" sahut Naruto cepat. Pandangan Sakura bertambah masam.

"Kau akan ikut denganku ke toilet perempuan? Memalukan!" cibir Sakura dan berjalan duluan.

"Tentu saja ke toilet pria. Kamu nggak mikir ya?" tanya Naruto polos, yang membuat Sakura bertambah gusar.

Mereka berjalan bersamaan menuju toilet yang ada di pojokan sehingga Sasuke dan Hinata tak akan bisa melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Sakura memanfaatkan situasi ini dan menarik lengan Naruto ke balik dinding pembatas. "Naruto! Dengarkan aku!"

"Aduh! Apaan sih? Aku kebelet nih!" Naruto memprotes.

"Dengar!" desis Sakura. "Tak ada waktu untuk itu! Bisakah untuk menahannya, sebentar saja?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu penyebabnya, kukira. Boleh aku menebaknya? Saat ini kau kesal."

"Tepat sekali."

"Karena makhluk—oh aku tak percaya aku mengatakannya!—tampan yang membuatmu tergila-gila bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yeah. Tapi aku tidak tergila-gila padanya."

"Karena dia dingin terhadapmu. Dan kau tergila-gila padanya."

"Benar. Tidak, Naruto."

"Dia malah mengobrol dengan Hinata padahal ada kamu di sebelahnya. Oh ya, kamu memang tergila-gila, Sakura."

"Yep. Dan aku tidak _itu_."

"Dia memberimu harapan kosong tadi. Dan jelas sekali kau _itu_."

"Y—tidak! Tak mungkin sejelas itu!" pekik Sakura, dan cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya dengan tangan. Naruto nyengir.

"Yah, pokoknya, kenapa dia jadi cuek begitu Naruto?" keluh Sakura. "Aku sudah berharap banyak tadi tapi ternyata dia tetap dingin seperti sebelumnya. Aku bahkan ragu dia tahu aku ada! Dan kau tahu Naruto? Dia tak pernah seriang itu jika sedang mengobrol denganku. Tapi dengan Hinata..."

"Bukankah sebelum pulang Sasuke meneleponmu? Harusnya kalian bicara banyak di telepon."

"Tidak. Kami cuma saling bertukar sapa, menanyakan kabar, dia menginformasikan kepulangannya untuk liburan, dan selesai. Obrolan kami kebanyakan hanya diisi dalam diam," ungkap Sakura getir. Matanya mulai basah lagi. "Aku benar-benar cemas melihat dia menjadi periang seperti itu."

"Hei, jangan menangis," Naruto mengusap pipi Sakura. "Dia itu cuma pemalu, kita tahu kan? Mungkin dia cuma bingung harus mengobrol apa denganmu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Jadinya dia lari ke Hinata deh. Tenanglah Sakura..." Naruto menenangkan sahabatnya itu, sementara hatinya sendiri memberontak tak keruan. _Kau pikir hanya kau yang cemas, Sakura? Aku pun begitu..._

"Aku tak bisa tenang Naruto!" jerit Sakura dengan suara tertahan, takut menarik perhatian. "Pertama gadis rambut-merah itu! Sekarang Hinata! Lalu siapa lagi? Gadis rambut-kuning?! Aku tahu aku egois Naruto, aku ingin Sasuke cuma jadi milikku seorang! Tapi aku tidak tahan melihatnya bersama gadis lain! Aku—hmph!"

"Diam," bisik Naruto sambil menekap mulut Sakura. Posisi mereka benar-benar dekat sekarang. Mata Sakura bergerak-gerak panik takut dipergoki.

"Hei, Bibi Kushina sudah datang menjemput. Kalian lama sekali," ujar Sasuke yang datang menyusul mereka berdua. "Dan apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Sakura menjerit pelan dan segera masuk ke toilet wanita.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," dusta Naruto dan buru-buru melipat tangannya. "Jadi? Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan rasa tidak suka—entah kenapa sepertinya Naruto menjadi lebih peka dari biasanya—dan cemburu. "Bibi Kushina sudah menjemput kita dan kalian sepertinya terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan kalian, jadi..."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum misterius, berharap sorot mata Sasuke tadi bisa menjadi kabar baik bagi Sakura.

"Ayo. Sakura bisa menyusul," ajak Naruto kalem, membuat Sasuke terheran-heran. "Akhirnya wanita itu datang juga! Pantatku pegal duduk terus selama satu jam, kau tahu! Dan kalian berdua malah mengobrol tentang geisha! Teme! Jangan bilang kau bercita-cita punya istri simpanan seorang geisha ya! Membuat malu harkat dan martabat keluarga saja!"

Sasuke terkekeh melihat sepupunya kembali seperti biasa, suka mengeluh dan mendumel. "Dobe. Itu sih cita-citamu. Seenaknya saja memfitnahku."

Naruto diam saja, tak membantah sama sekali. "Yaah... Mungkin aku memang ingin punya istri—bukan hanya istri simpanan—seorang geisha. Kedengarannya keren. Tapi nggak tahu juga sih."

"_...Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi geisha jika aku bukan seorang Hyuuga..."_

"Lho?" tanya Kushina saat melihat mereka berdua datang. "Mana Sakura-chan?"

"Masih di toilet. Toiletnya penuh," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Hinata yang sedang memandang pesawat segera memalingkan muka menatap wajah Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian, menyadari ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Ooh... Baiklah. Aku beli kopi dulu untuk Minato—dan kenapa kau senyum-senyum Naruto?" tuduh Kushina curiga. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah, Sakura sudah datang. Ayo kita pulang," kata Naruto ceria. "Tubuhku pegal-pegal."

Sakura mengambil tas tangannya dan cepat-cepat pamit pada Kushina. Jelas sekali sedang menghindarkan diri dari Sasuke dan Hinata. "Bibi, syukurlah kau sudah datang. Tapi aku harus segera pulang, Bi. Ada perlu, jadi terima kasih atas segalanya. Kalian semua, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa!"

"Hei hei, Sakura!" panggil Kushina bingung, tapi Sakura keburu pergi dari sana. Kushina mendesah dan menatap tajam Naruto. "Apa kalian bertengkar? Kalian punya masalah?"

Naruto cepat-cepat merangkul lengan mamanya dan pergi dari sana. Merasa jengah karena Hinata sedang memandang lekat-lekat pada dirinya. "Tidak, sama sekali tak ada masalah. Jadi, ayo kita pulang."

"Apa kau yakin? Sama sekali tak ada masalah?"

"Yep. Sama sekali tak ada masalah. Kami bisa mengatasinya Ma. Bukan begitu Hinata?" tanya Naruto, tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata memberikan jawabannya dengan senyuman tipis seperti biasanya. "Nah, ayo kita pulang."

_Karena... kau sendiri yang mengatakannya kan? Hinata?_

_.  
_

"_...Karena matamu bilang, seberat apapun masalahnya, kau bisa, harus, dan pasti melewatinya."_

.

**To Be Continued**

_

* * *

_

Oh tidak.

Sekalinya nge-post langsung banyak begini?! Tuhan, hamba punya salah apa?! -melolong tidak jelas-

Sebelumnya, maafkan Raya yang tega telah menelantarkan fic ini selama berminggu-minggu dan bukannya melanjutkan malah mengurung diri di kamar bermain dengan Pascal, Fibonacci, Watt, Darwin, dan kawan-kawannya. Terpaksa sih, soalnya ya _itu_. UAN. Yaah, doakan saja semoga Raya lulus dengan nilai bagus, amiin!

Untuk **fans naruhina**, yang bener fic ini keren?! Sumpah? -lebaaay...-

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**, Raya kan anak baik -emangnya Tobi?- Makanya Hinata nggak dibuat jadi anak durhaka, demi kebaikan kita semua -hah?-

**Wolfie Wagamama Puu**, ganti nick ya? Tapi tetep panjang... Raya bingung manggilnya apa... =_=; Fic ini sweet? Kok kata Raya malah shit ya? (buat salah satu author yang-lupa-namanya-siapa, pinjem dulu ya... ^o^)

Yosh! Mungkin chapter depan juga bakal lama. Ujian Sekolah masih menanti Raya...! TT_TT


End file.
